MLIA
by DMeredith15
Summary: Two 17 year old girls and a dog get the help, love and care the always needed.  JC/OC/Cody Rhodes?  RKO/OC
1. Saved

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE RELATED THINGS. I ONLY OWN MACKENZIE, COURTNEY, AND CHARLIE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kenzie's POV

It was starting to get darker earlier now, so that just meant less time to get back home. I've been living on the streets now for around a week, with my dog Charlie. My Aunt was taking care of me but, the cops invaded our home. I didn't want them to notice me so I hide upstairs in the bathroom. I heard them come in but they didn't look in the shower. I was sitting there with Charlie beside me crying. I had no clue what i was going to do. I got all the clothes i needed and packed a gym bag full of food, and there i went, to where i am know. I'm a 17 year old girl with a little jack russell terrior, living on the streets of Downtown Detriot. I've been sleeping in people's homes that I don't know, I leave in the morning before they get up. I walk the streets all day and today I have decided to acctually do something with my life. It was around dawn and I just woke up from the tent I have pitched in a alley. I seen a huge bus pass by with people on it I have never seen before, they called themselves WWE.

"Common Charlie they're stopping!" We started running torwards the bus that was stopped at a red light.

I knocked on the sliding door, "Hello, I have a dollar can i please get on?"

"Sorry kid, this is a tour bus, not a normal one."

"Oh... Sorry for wasting your time." I backed away and just stared at the bus pull away.

"Well, I tried Charlie." I turned around and started walking but Charlie wouldn't come. He was parking at me and pulling my pant leg. The bus had pulled over, and there were two  
huge guys runnign torwards me. I didn' know what to do, I charged back in the alley way and was screaming at Charlie to come. Charlie dashed in front of me adn we bother dove in the tent together. We sat there just staring at the tent door.

The tent started shaking and I heard a voice, "Hello?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed.

A big buff guy came into the tent and just stared at me. "Do you live here?"

"Yes..." i sighed.

"Why don't you come with us."

"Can Charlie come?"

"Charlie? Their's too people who live in here?"

"No, Charlie's my dog."

"Oh... Yes, he can come."

"Common Charlie." I got out of the tent and the guy picked me up and the other one grabbed Charlie.

"Hey! Be carful with him! He got bit my something on his leg."

"Okay." The other guy said.

"Hunny what's your name?"

"I'm Mackenzie, but just call me Kenz. What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Cody, and the one holding Charlie is Randy."

"Hello, may i ask where we are going?"

"We're going to help you." I started crying, I was so happy Cody out me down and just hugged me.

"I have to ask you guys another huge favor."

"Anything," they both said.

"I know another girl my age who is homeless can you help her too?" they looked at each other, "Sure."

"Follow me!" I started running down the street and turned into another alley. I stopped and stared two guys were there holding her to a wall.

"Courtney!" i shouted.

"Cody, Randy help!" I screamed for them and they ran down the alley. I couldn't do much of anything my arm was swollen. Cody tackled one to the ground and Randy got the  
other. Courtney, Charlie and I ran the other way and locked ourselfs in the telephone booth.

"Courtney are you okay."

"Yes, who are those guys?"

"They are from a thing called WWE. The one in the black shirt is Cody, and then on in the brown is Randy."

"They are going to help us."

"Are you serious!"

"Yea." We hugged. Courtney has been my bestfriend for 2 years now. We both started living on the streets around the same time, and had eachothers backs since. The cops  
came and arrested the guys Courtney and I made it seem that we were making a phone call so the cops wouldn't notice us. The cops left and Cody and Randy came up too us.

"Are you girls ready to get out of this place?"

"you bet!" We walked down the street and I introduced Courtney too them. When we got on the bus everyone stared.

"This is Courtney, Kenz, and Charlie, they are homeless and we're going to help them!"

Everyone smiled. We arrived at a hotel and Cody and Randy took us to the parking lot.

"We will be right back ladies we're going to rent a car."

"Okay." Courtney and I said.

"Kenz, thank you so much for not forgetting about me."

"Courtney, i would never leave you here alone, should I tell them about what happened?"

"It's all up too you." They came back with a mustang. Courtney, Charlie and got in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the hospital, to get a look at you guys."

I gave Courtney a nervous look, and held my belly.

* * *

**This is my first story, and I want all honest reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger thought iut would be cool too put in. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**thanks,**

**15**


	2. Check Ups

**I DO NOT OWN AEROPOSTALE OR HOLLISTER!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kenzie's POV

We were in the car and i just screamed, "Let's CHECK ON CHARLIE FIRST!"

"Okay?" They seemed curious. We pulled up to the vet place, and we walked in.

"Hello, how can i help you."

"We just need you guys to look at him really good."

"Okay, come to the back room." They said he had worms, and a infection on his leg. They gave him medicane and i had to carry him out to the mustang.

"At least he dosn't have fleas." Randy said.

"Yea, but i feel bad for him."

"Don't worry about it, we'll get him to be healthy again in no time." I just smiled and then we got to the hospital. I didn't get out of the car, i was petrified of what was wrong with me.

We walked in and me and Courtney has to sign a bunch of papers. It made my head hurt.

We sat in the waiting room and Cody asked, "So, Where are your ladieds parents?"

"We both have parents but we havn't talked to him in a month or so."

"Would you ladies like to call them?"

"YES!"

We both dialed numbers sepretly. I called my mom, "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"PEACH! I miss you!"

"I mis syou too mom."

"How are you?"

"Good now. I met up with these guys named Cody and Randy and they are from... WWE."

"Your traveling with wrestlers?"

"I guess."

"I want too see you."

"I know. You will be able too soon i promise."

"I have to go."

"Bye i love you."

"U 2." I hung up and i had a huge smile on my face.

Courtney's POV

"Hello?"

"MOM!"

"Court, i want you to come live at home."

"You do? I do too. it was my mistake for living by myself and im sorry."

"Its okay hunney are you okay?"

"Yea, can i talk to dad?"

"Sure. TOM! _What!_ Courtney wants you to talk to u." I waited and my dad got on the phone.

"Courtney! how are you and dinklebird?"

"You guys need to get home."

"we are with Cody and Randy, they are going to help us. Can i talk too tiff?"

"Hmm. Tiff! _What! _COurtney wants you."

"Court?"

"Tiff i miss you soo much! I'm coming back home hows derek."

"He's good he has a job involving computers and i miss you lil sis."

"I know but i have to go now i will call again as soon as i can tell everyone i love them."

"Okay i will love you bye."

"bye." I was so happy and i'm upset that me and kenz decided to move in with eachother and then get evicted. We both should have stayed with out familys.

The nurse came in, "Courtney Justus your wanted."

I looked at kenz and went in. They took my blood, check my pulse, blood pressure, everything.

I went back in the waiting room, "Kenz they want you."

Kenzie's POV

I got in the room and i couldn't stop thinking of that party i went too just for food and i passed out. I don't remember if anyone did anythign to me, i was nervous. They took my blood and everything i walked back  
in the waiting room and i just sat silently.

Randy spoke up, "So, when we get back were going to see vince. He's our boss. We are going to see if you guys can travel with us."

"Like be a Diva?" Courtney said.

"Courtney you know about WWE?" i was confused.

"Yea, i used to watch when i was little."

"Oh i remember now!"

"Yeaaa. Duhh." I laughed.

"So, when we get back would you guys like to see if your Diva material?"

"YES DUHH!"

The nurse walked in, you both are just fine. I looked at Courtney, "whew."

"Yea but you know me."

"Yea scardy cat."

"Shut up."

"Make me." I smacked Courtney.

"you Bithch."

"Common."

Courtney and I started wrestling. Cody and Randy just sat there watching. Finally COdy broke Courtney and I apart. We just strated laughing.

"I think Vince will like you girls," Cody said.

"Do you girls want to get something too eat?"

"Yes, i'm starving!" I said.

"Your always starving Kenz."

"Hey, living on the streets is hard."

"Yes i know dumb shit i was too." I laughed.

"You girls are safe with us. "Cody said. Cody wrapped is arm around me. We went to McDonalds and me and Courtney went to the bathroom to wash up.

Cody's POV

Randy and I just sat in the booth waiting for Kenz and Courtney.

"Randy, I feel really good about this."

"What do you mean?"

"We're helping this girls out."

"Yea i know bro."

I sat there and just dazed off, then alll of a sudden Randy smacked me, "What's worng with you?"

"Wha.. Uh.. Nothing you know just day dreaming."

"About?"

"Kenz, shes really pretty."

"Yea, so is Courtney."

"But they're only like 17."

"So, Cody your 20 and I'm 21."

"We'll just have to wait and see what Vince says."

"Yep."

Courtney's POV

Me and Kenz got to the bathroom and washed our faces, did our buisness and just talked.

"Kenz, i'm soo happy."

"I know!"

"You like Cody don't you."

"Whoa, little random there."

"Answer the question." I laughed.

"Yea..."

"I knew it you blushed soo bad when he put his arm around you."

"But arn't they a little old?"

"No!"

"Well, i dont know. But what i do know is that I know you like Randy."

"NO!"

"Courtney just admit it."

"Fine."

We laughed and walked out. We went back to the booth and went up to order, me and kenz gt a 10 piece chicken nugget and a medium fri. Cody and Randy got a Big Mac with a medium fri. We all got coke. I sat  
by Randy he is soo muscular and sexy.

Kenzie's POV

I sat next to Cody he is so dashing.

"So, do you guys like your job?" i was curious.

"Yea, and on the show, i'm THE VIPER Randy Orton, and Cody is Dashing Cody Rhodes.

"Awwee."

"Awwee?"

We all laughed. When we were done eating we just talked to each other and learned everything about one another. We spent about 4 hours sitting in there refiling our drinks and just talking. Cody and I clicked  
instantly and so did Courtney and Randy. We finally decided to leave and we got in the car and dropped Charlie off at a dog hotel. We decided to go shopping. We went to Oakland Mall. Courtney and I instantly  
went to Journey's to get new shoes.

"Cody what do you think of these?"

"Kenz, i think those look hot... i mean nice on you."

Courtney and Randy started laughing. I blushed. Courtney and I got 2 pairs of shoes and about 12 shirts, 4 pairs of jeans, and 2 pairs of sweatpants each at aeropostale and hollister combined. We got back to  
the hotel and took a shower, brushed our teeth and did erythign we could to make a good apperance too Vince.

Courtney and i walked out, "So guys what do you think?"

They're mouths dropped, "You girls look amazing."

"Close your mouth Cody." Courtney said.

I laughed, "Randy stopo staring at Courtney, if your gonna stare at her face."

We all laughed and headed to Vince's office.

* * *

**Please Review. Sorry Kind of long/ some what boering chapter. What do you think of the story so far. keep or delete?**

**thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	3. WANTED

Chapter 3

Kenzie's POV

We were all walking to Vince's office when suddenly a saw a ghost.

"AHHH!"

I hid behind Cody.

"Kenz, this is Sheamus."

Courtney started laughing, "Hi Sheamus, I'm Courtney but you can call me Court."

"Hello there fella."

"I'm Kenz."

"Hey there."

"Hi, why are you so white? Do you dye your hair? You need to go the Jersey Shore too tan.."

Courtney smacked me, "Kenz shut up!"

"Hey Hey hey, im curious."

Cody and Randy were trying to hold in their laughter.

Sheamus just walked away, "WOW!" I screamed. Cody and Randy busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Kenz, you just asked the most outrageous questions!"

Randy said. They were turning red.

"Oh my gosh, common."

We walked down the hall a little farther then we seen a door that had a piece of paper that read Vince's Office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I turned the handle and walked in, "Ahh, you must be mackenzie,"

"Please just call me Kenz."

"OKay, and you must be Courtney."

"Please just call me Court, it's an honor too meet you sir."

"As the same to you ladies. So Cody and Randy have told me you giurls want to become Diva's is that correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay well first we need a back ground on you, fill out these papers, and answer the questions."

He handed Courtney and I a little pile of papers and a pen.

The papers read:

**Please answer the questions below, honestly.**

_First Name: _Mackenzie

_Last Name: _Mendelson

_Age: _18

_Birthday: _August 15, 1992

_Explain yourself in 1 word: _Survivor

_Why did you pick that word ^: _I picked Survivor because, i have been through so much I grew up around drugs and alchohol and denied both of them. I lived with people who couldn't handle themselves. I lived on the streets of Detroit and I want to do something with my life. I don't want to fail like the others who have, I want to achive. I have seen people die right in front of me... all i have is my mom, dog, and my bestfriend Courtney. I hope to have the WWE on my side.

_Write a brief summary about yourself: _I'm Kenz, im 18. I love playing sports, and love animals. I wish to become a Diva for the WWE. My bestfriend is Courtney Justus. I want a second chance at life.

**_If you are accepted to be a Diva..._**

_What would your entrance theme be?: _Undecided

_Ring Name: _Kenzie Kenz

_Group: _Athletic

_Heel or Face?: _FACE

SIGN HERE: _x _Mackenzie Mendelson__

I handed the papers back to Vince and looked at Cody and Randy, they smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

Courtney's POV

I couldnt think of what to write down as a brief summary as myself, i started thinking if i even knew who i was. Then it hit me, i was going to be a WWE Diva. I was acctually gonna get somewhere in my life, but  
then i thought what if i don't get picked. What if Kenz gets picked and I don't what am i going to do. I sat there and thougth for a while. i finally came to the thought of Mackenzie woulod never just leave me to go off and her to become a huge star. _Or Would She?_ I turned in my papers to Vince and looked at Kenz. We both smiled.

"Okay ladies i will let you know what i think in a couple hours, you are free to do whatever for now."

"Okay thanks Vince!"

We all walked out, "Kenz?"

"Yea Court?"

"Your 17 right?"

"Shhhhh! i put 18. My brithday is in like a week anyways."

"Yea i know!"

"Good you better not have forgetton, hah... just kidding."

I smiled at kenz, "Kenz, we have to go get Charlie."

"Oh yea i forgot about him."

"Wow, some owner you are."

"Shut up Randy."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa."

We all laughed and got into the mustang.

We went to the dog kennel and we asked for Charlie, "Hello how may i help you?" "

We're here to pick up Charlie." Kenz said.

"Okay i'll be right back."

After a coulpe minutes she came back, there was a dog with her but that wasn't Charlie.

"Uhm, ma'am that isn't our dog." Cody said confused.

"This is the only dog back there who's name is Charlie."

Kenzie's POV

"You got too be kidding me!" i was so upset.

"Who came in here last?" Cody asked.

"Here let me pull up his record. Here it is William Hoggston."

"Can we have a print out."

"Well, i don't thi..."

"JUST GIVE US A DAMN PRINT OUT!"

Randy was getting pissed. He looked in the ladies eyes and gave him to viper stare. That made me get chills. She finally gave us a print out, I looked at it and my mouth dropped. That was the guy who had been  
trying to steal Charlie for the past month, and now he finally had him...

* * *

**Please Review! Had to put something in the story to keep you guys coming back for more! Will they get Charlie back?**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	4. Family

Chapter 4

Randy's POV

I ran outside to the mustang and grabbed my cell phone.

I called police and told them the adress, "OKay Sir, we will be there as soon as we can."

I hung up, "Everyone get in the car!"

Kenz hopped in the front seat, "Kenz program the GPS to theis address."

"Okay."

She kept pressing the worng buttons, "Kenzie HURRY UP!"

"I'm trying you stupid head, my nails are too long it wont register!"

"Your fucking dumb."

"Shut the hell up."

"We'll finish this later."

I slammed on the gas, and of course we hit every red light possible.

"I hate Detriot."

"You'll get used to it."

Kenzie said. We finally got the house and they had William in the back of the cop car.

"Where is Charlie?"

I asked the cop.

"We looked every where Sir but no dog."

Kenzie started crying Cody held her hand. Kenz ran over to the cop car and opened the door, "Where the fuck is my dog!"

"You might find your dog floating in the St. Clair river!"

"Oh my god." I said with disguste. Everyone jumped in the Hummer. Courtney was giving me directions on how to get to the river. I kept looking at her in the rear view mirror and i was loveing every bit of it. We  
finnalyy got the the river and I jumped out of the car. It took us about 20 minutes until we finally saw a box washed up on the grass.

Cody's POV

I ran over to a small box, i was screaming, "KENZ COUTNEY OVER HERE!"

I ran over to the boz and seen a white curled up little dog. I pulled Charlie out of the box and I couldn't tell if he was alive or not. Kenz and Court came runnig over. Kenz grabbed him out of my hand and started

* * *

crying.

I took off my hoodie and wrapped Charlie in it, "Randy drive us too the vet."

On the way to the vet Kenz wouldn't stop crying.

"Kenz..."

She didn't look at me. Randy looked at me in the mirror and shook his head. I bowes my head and just sat there quietly. We got the the hospital and I jumped out and ran him inside. "

HELP! HELP HIM!"

The nurse took him in the farthest room of the office. Kenz, Courtney and Randy all were in the waiting room. I wasn't going to let this dog die, i would do everything in my power.

The nurse walked in "He should be fine, he needs a lot of rest."

I sighed in reliefe.

"Here are some anti biotics."

Kenzie's POV

I heard little nails hitting the tile and the door open, but that was just a chiwawa. Then I heard footsteps, i went to put my head down and i heard Courtney and Randy sigh. I looked up and Charlie was okay. I

ran over and hugged him and Cody. I looked up at Cody and gave him a kiss.

"Finally!"

Courtney and Randy said simutaniously. I broke the kiss and smiled.

We walked back to the mustang and I called my mom, "Hey Mom."

"Hey Peach."

"Can Charlie come and stay with you for a while, he needs lots and lots of rest."

"Sure hunny bring him over."

We got to my moms house and i couldn't talk long i said my good-byes and off we went. We went to vist Courtney's Parents house and of course that was a blast.

We walked in and Tom (courtney's dad) is sitting on the couch. Courtney ran over and gave Tom a hug and i followed.

"How ya doing dinklebird?"

"I'm doing fine, and yourself."

He always called me dinklebird for some reason ever since i was 13.

"I'm doing fantastic now your here."

We laughed, "Dad it's nto nice to lie." Courtney said

I looked at Courtney with a sad face, she just laughed.

Tiff came running out, "Court Kenz!"

"Hey Tiff!"

Courtney gave her a hug and so did i. Derek came out, "Hey Court."

"Hello there derek hows work?"

"Great...KENZIE!"

"DEREK!"

I ran up and gave him a hug. We always acted stupid around eachother that was just our thing. Courtney's mom Denise came out of the kitchen.

"Court!"

"MOM!"

They hugged.

"Hey mom!" i said.

"Hello Kenz."

Denise is like a second mom too me, i always at there house, i basicly lived there. Courtney had bunk beds and we both looked at the buttom one as mine. We sat in the living room and then Kane their dog came  
running out Kasey the cat was chasing after him.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Tom screamed.

Courtney and I just busted out laughing, "That just never gets old ey Court."

"You got it Kenz, ahh i miss that."

"Me too."

"KANE!" Courtney said in a high pitched voice adn Kane started whining. He came up on the couch and started pawing at us, we both were petting him until kasey started playing with his tail and he chased after  
him. Randy and Cody went outside to the car to get there phones.

"So what do you think mom, keeper?" I asked.

"Which One."

"The dashing one!"

"Cody?"

"Of course..." Courtney said.

"Shh!"

"Yea he is hot and so is Randy."

"HAH!" Courtney said.

"Well you have yours and I have mine!"

"I don't think you girls need boyfriends, you need to come here and help me, you have no time for them!" Tom said.

Courtney and I always used to help Tom because he had a bad back, me and him became  
attached and always mess around. We helped him re-do the whole house they are living in now. Five years ago COurtney and I thought we were so badess because we could rip carpet out. Those were the  
days... those were the days...

* * *

**Please Review! I thought this chapter was kind of s sad/ happy one. Will Cody and Kenz get together... With COurtney and Randy get together? Will Charlie be okay? What will Vince say? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks to xxxRKOEnigmaxxx and DashingViper19 for the reviews!**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	5. Movies?

Chapter 5

Randy's POV

We and Cody were sitting in the car just talking, "Dude, i really like kenz..."

"Cody, i know! How did that kiss feel?"

"It was amazing!"

We laughed, "Yea, i wish i knew if Courtney liked me."

"Do you want me to try and find out?"

"Yeah, but i don't want it to be too noticeable."

"It won't i'll ask Kenzie on a date and then i'll just ask her there."

"Your going to ask her on a date?"

"Yeaahh, you should think about asking Courtney to the movies or something."

"Well, can you ask Kenz too that way we could all go, like a double date."

"Alright sounds like a deal." We knuckle punched then went inside, "Ladies we have to get going Vince is probably upset at us already."

"Okay!" Courtney screamed. They said their good-byes and of course... they started crying.

Kenzie's POV

Courtney and I started crying and we walked back to the car, we both sat in the backseat, "Man Courtney, i missed them!"

"Yeah i know me too!"

I frowned and then Randy and Cody walked to the car. "Courtney watched this."

I got out of the car and hid behind it then Cody came around and i jumped on him, "BOO!"

"AHH!"

He ran to Randy and hid behind him, "Cody get in the car you puss."

"Shut the fuck up Randy."

"Comon ugly."

Cody almost started to cry, "I..I..I.. i'm not ugly... Am i?"

I jumped out of the car and huged him, "Og course not."

I turned so i could see Randy and i gave him the finger. I got back in the car then and we were on our way to the arena. When we got there we seen Mike.

"Heya Mike."

Randy said. "Hey Randy."

"Hiiiiii Miikkkeee."

I said, he was pretty cute too.

"Hey, i don't think i have met you yet."

"Ohhh, i'mmmm Mackkennziieee, but YOU cann just call me Kenz."

I was smiling ear to ear.

"Alright, I'll see ya around Kenz."

"Okay!"

I started walking and was jumping for joy. Courtney and I had a little girl moment, "Oh my god did you see him hess soo cuteee!"

"I knoww I wantt him!"

"You can have him i already have my eye on someone." I said.

"Ew."

"Not ew. I think he's pretty dashing."

I looked in front of us and Cody's head was turning to the side, he walked right in the wall.

"Cody what happened?"

"I uhh... hit the wall." "And how come?"

"I..uhh was not listening to you guys talking."

He smirked. I helped him and held his hand. We got to Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in."

He sounded angry. "Your late..."

"I know, and i'm so sorry. See this guy too..."

Save it. Let's just get down to business."

We all sat down.

"Courtney we have decided that you will become a diva."

I glared at him.

"And Mackenzie... hmm Mackenzie Mackenzie Mackenzie. Let's see here."

He was flipping through papers and i started getting nervous. "

Well i guess you can become a Diva too."

I jumped up, "BUT! You already have 1 out of 5 strikes. So you have to go and clean up catering for a week."

"Okay anything Vince."

"Now Cody and Randy are going to be giving you a tour for the next 2 weeks, and all 4 of you will be staying the the hotel main room, 2 bedrooms, 2 bed in each."

"Alright thanks Vince."

We walked out and we had a big group huge. I was so happy i couldn't stand myself. We decided to go back to the hotel and unpack.

Randy's POV

We got back to the hotel and I was happy I got to stay in a room with Courtney. I was unpacking and I gave Cody the viper stare, "Randy stop it, your getting me scared."

"Go... ask.. them...!"

"God okay i will Mr. Stincky pants."

"Cody your so childish."

I shook my head and continued to unpack. I heard Cody ask them and i dove onto he bed and buried my head in the pillows.

Courtney's POV

Cody came in the room, "Hey ladies, i was wondering if you g uys would like tyo go on a date with me and Randy to go see a movie?"

I looked at Kenz and nodded, "We would love too, but you have to give us time to get ready."

"Alright."

He walked out, i shreeked quietly, "I can't believe i'm goign on a date with Randy!"

"Same here! Wait, but with Cody! "

"eeekk!"

Kenz took a shower first she was taking forever so i barged in, "Kenzie save some for the damn fish!"

"Courtney i need to look beautiful."

"Like that will ever happen."

I said quietly.

"COURTNEY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"Said what?"

I looked at the shower and then a shampoo bottle came flying at me, I heard kenz laughing.

"Oh you bitch!"

I stuck my hands over the shower bar and squirted shampoo everywhere inside the shower. Kenz jumped out of the shower, i opened the door and ran into our room.

Kenz comes running in nude, "KENZ PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON!"

"Shit!"

She ran back in the bathroom and i walked out to the living room, Cody's mouth was dropped open.

"Cody what are you doing trying to catch flies?"

He closed his mouth and blushed.

* * *

**i might start typing a new story, i feel like this story is boreing. the next stroy will be full of action!**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	6. Sabrina?

Chapter 6

Kenzie's POV

Courtney and I were getting dressed. I went to the living room, "Hey guys we're almost ready."

"Okay."

I walked back to the room, "Courtney whats wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling about something."

"Awe."

I walked over and hugged her.

"It's all right. Nothing is going to happen."

She just looked away, "Are you ready Court?"

"Yea."

Courtney and I walked into the living room, Cody and Randy whistled.

"Wow, Kenz you look amazing."

"Thanks."

I blushed.

Courtney's POV

"Courtney you look beautiful."

Randy said and i blushed.

"You look handsome yourself."

"Thanks, common let's get going."

We went to the rental mustang. We kept driving and we finally pulled into a drive in movie.

"Cody do you have any money on you?"

"Uhm, i have 3 dollars but that's for popcorn."

"Shit."

"Kenz and Courtney would you care if I had you girls hide in the trunk?"

"Uhm, YES! i'm not hiding in no damn trunk."

There's no way I am hiding in a stupid rental car trunk.

Randy laughed, "Comon pleeaaaassseeee?"

"Whatever."

Kenz and I got out of the car, Randy popped the trunk open and Kenz and I crawled inside. There was a handle on the inside so i pulled the trunk down.

"I cannot believe we have to hide in a trunk."

"Yea, that kind of pisses me off, but hey, now we have a story to tell that we hid in a trunk to get into a drive in movie."

"Yea."

The car jerked forward, "HEY YOU ASSHOLE BE CAREFUL!"

Kenz screamed.

"Sorry." Randy screamed.

I started laughing, "It's not funny, that hurt."

"You'll live."

"No i won't, see."

"Kenz, i obviously can't see it's pitch dark in here im not a fucking owl!"

"Shut up."

I laughed, "Good try champ."

"Wow, now your using my word, you stupid crack-head."

We both laughed and seen the trunk pop open. Randy was there.

He helped me out but kenz pushed me back down, "Hahahaha."

"Shut up Kenz."

Kenz went to jump out of the trunk but her foot caught the back end. He flipped and fell on her back.

"Hahaha."

I was laughing so hard.

"Shut up Courtney!"

"Phst. Sorry."

Kenz walked away and i started laughing again. Randy was just shaking his head at us. I was still laughing and i seen Kenzie's shoe fly at me. I heard her laughing.

"Kenzie! Do i look like George Bush!"

"Hmm, well he's old and ugly. Yes you do."

I chased her around the car.

Two security gaurds came up, "Hey ladies can you please get in the car, the movie is about to start."

"Yes, sorry."

Kenz and I got in the car, I hit my head trying to get in the front seat so i could sit by Randy.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright."

He asked.

"Yea."

I was holding my head, "here let me see."

Randy looked, "It is just badly bruised."

He kissed my forehead. I blushed.

Kenzie's POV

While Randy was sucking Courtney's forehead Cody and I decided to go get popcorn.

We walked up, "How may i help you? Cody?"

"Sabrina?"

I looked at Cody and raised my eyebrows.

"How have you been?"

"Great you."

"Wonderful. I havn't talked to you in ages."

"Yea, i know."

"Ever since that night we spent together."

Cody and her just started babbling, it's like he didn't even remember I was there.

"Hey you dumb bitch can you just give us our popcorn so we can leave." I said.

"Kenz be nice."

"Im not just going to stand here and listen to you guys talk."

"Then you can go back to the car."

"Fine i will."

I walked back to the car and just sat there.

"Kenz whats wrong?"

"Cody, he's an asshole."

"What did he do?" Randy asked.

"He met up with this girl who works at the popcorn stand and he just kept going on and on and on and on. So, i asked her if she could just give us our popcorn."

"Did you say it meanly."

I looked at Courtney, "What do yo think!"

"Yea."

"Exactly. he said i should just go back to the car, so i did and im here now."

"Don't worry about it Kenz, just give him some time."

"Randy dont go all pushy on me."

He smirked and got out his cell phone.

Courtney's POV

My cell phone vibrated, Vince got me and Kenz cell phones now that we work there.

_1 New Message_

It was from Randy (**BOLD= Randy, **_Italic= Courtney_)

**Hey**

_Hi?_

**Sorry to intruept u but i need to ask you this**

My heart started racing.

_Alright, what is it?_

**Do you like me in anyway more than a friend**

_The answer is in the qeustion, do you like me in anyway more than a friend_

**I asked you first**

I hear Kenzie scream, "JUST ANSWER HIM COURTNEY!" I looked back and stared at her. She slouched in her seat.

_Okay, yes i do like you more than a friend_

I started to blush, i looked at him through the corner of my eye he was smiling.

**I like u more then a friend 2**

_;)_

**So what r we gonna do about this**

_Well what do u want to do about it_

**No, its your decision**

_How am i suppose 2 choose when i dont know what u want?_

**okay, would you like to go out with me?**

_define going out?_

**you know what i mean**

_dating?_

**yes yes yes yes yes**

_hmm..._

I looked over and seen Randy was pouting.

_yes i would love to go out with you. But know we have to get Cody and kenzie together.._

**:) and ok**

Randy put his arm around me and we started to watch the movie, i looked out the window and seen Cody and a girl with blonde hair walking around. I looked at Kenz and her whole face was pressed  
up against the window.

I looked back, "Kenz..."

She turned and looked at me, she had tears in her eyes. I shook my head and looked at Randy. We got out of the front seat and went to the back. Randy put his arm around Kenz and gave her a hug.

"Dont worry kenz, you'll find someone better then him."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you think. what do you guys want to happen with Cody? will kenz ever be with him?**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	7. John?

Chapter 7

~2 months later~

Kenzie's POV

The past two months have not been so good for me. Courtney and Randy have been going strong, and I am happy for them. But, on the other hand... I've been really sad and angry these past couple months. Sabrina the bitch, got back together with Cody, and it's like he forgot all about me. Cody think she's all sweet and caring, but behind his back, she is a bitch to everyone. I want to punch her in the face so bad, but I know Cody will be mad at me, and i don't want to risk that. He knows we both don't like each other though. So, on another note I have been in a story line with John. We have a tag team match with Ted and Maryse.

The tech guy came in, "Kenzie your on in 5."

"Thanks."

I walked to gorilla and seen John, i gave him a hug, "Hey, be careful tonight."

"Yeah, you too."

"Thanks."

John's music went off and we walked to ring holding hands. Of course he ran down the ramp with me trailing behind him. He help the ropes down so i could get in the ring. John has been my best friend  
for these past 2 months. The bell wrong and I was in. Maryse got the French Kiss, her finishing move, on me. I crawled and tagged John, Ted came running at him and John hit him with a shoulder block  
3 times. John ended up getting the five knuckle shuffle on him and we won. We get back stage, "John you did great!" I seen Cody around the corner so I gave John a huge hug.

He held on too me tightly and i blushed, "i'll text you later Kenz."

"Alright, bye."

John walked away and Cody walked up too me.

"Hey kenz, i want to make a peace offering."

I raised my eyebrows, "Okay?"

"Why don't you come to our hotel room and watch a movie with us."

"Fine, I'll be there after i shower"

"Alright."

I went to the Diva's locker room and seen Courtney, "Hey bud."

"Hey kenz, you did great out there."

"Thanks."

"What are you up too tonight?"

"Well me and Randy are going to have a romantic night."

"Awe."

"Yea."

I smiled and went to take a shower. After i took a shower i got dressed i put a John Cena shirt on with sweat pants.

"I wonder how this will make Cody feel."

I laughed to myself.

"WHAT?"Courtney screamed.

"Nothing, i was talking to myself!"

"Creeper." I laughed.

"Alright have a good time with Randy tonight."

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye ill text you."

"Okay."

I went to our hotel room, i have been sharing with Randy and Courtney now, i feel like the oddball out here. Everyone has someone special except me. I walked down the hall to Cody's room. I heard  
Sabrina laughing. I shook my head and knocked.

Cody answered, "Hey come in."

I walked in and seen Sabrina.

I didn't say hi, Cody glared at me, "Hi."

"Hi."

I looked at him and he nodded. Cody's phone wrung and he went to the lobby to talk. I went to the kitchen and decided to make some popcorn.

Sabrina walked in, "Alright you little brat, if you think your going to steel Cody form me, you got another thing coming."

"Excuse me."

Sabrina took a knife and started coming towards me with it, "Chick you are seriously fucking crazy!"

"I could cut you right now and Cody would believe you did it to yourself."

"No, he would believe me!"

"Oh really."

I heard the door open. I looked at Sabrina and she cut her wrist open. She hurried up and shoved the knife in my hand.

Cody walked in the kitchen, "KENZ WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"ME! SHE DID IT TO HERSELF."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THE KNIFE."

"HE GAVE IT TOO ME!"

"GET OUT!"

I threw the knife on the ground, Sabrina ran over to Cody crying like a baby. I ran out of the room crying. I can't go to my room because Randy and Courtney are have a nice night. I decided to go to the  
lobby and text John.

_Hey John_

**_Hey Kenz, whats up_**

_can i come to your room i need 2 tlk to u_

**_sure._**

I put away my phone and went to John's room. I knocked on the door.

"Hey ke..." He seen me crying.

"What happened!"

"Cody."

"DID HE TOUCH YOU!"

I smiled, "no."

"Come in."

I walked in and sat on the couch and sighed.

"Kenz, what happened."

I explained the whole thing to John, "ILL KILL EM"

"John no really it's okay."

He gave me a hug. He turned on a movie and we ended up falling asleep. I woke up and John had his arm around me. My head was on his chest. I didn't want to move.

"John wake up."

"No."

I pushed him off the bed, "WAKE UP!"

"FINE!"

I laughed. I looked at my phone and had 7 missed calls, all the them were from Vince.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! sorry for the cliff hanger. what will happen to kenz? kind of a short chapter. Thanks to xxxRKOEnigmaxxx for the idea.**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	8. Fired?

Chapter 8

Kenzie's POV

John finally got up from the floor, and my phone started to ring, it was Vince.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Mendelson, I need you to come to my office right now."

"Okay."

He hung up, "John..."

"Yea, Vince wants to see me now."

"He can't do nothing! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know... but we still have to go."

"I know."

I put on a John Cena shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts.

His shorts kept falling off me he kept laughing, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"your right."

I turned around and he started laughing again, I took the remote and chucked it at him, "hey!"

he tackled me to the bed and started tickeling me.

"Joh...S-s-stoop."

I was laughing so hard. He finally quit and we decided to be on our way.

John's POV

We got to Vince's office and Kenz started to turn the knob, "No, stop... listen." I whispered.

We put out ear up to the door and we hear, "Kenz basically tried to kill her."

That did it, I barged in.

"Hello, Cody."

"Hello, John."

Me and Kenz sat down.

"So Mackenzie, i hear you tried to kill Sabrina, is that true?"

"NO! WHY WOULD I TRY TO KILL HER."

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"sorry."

"Mackenzie, if you did do this you know that, that is a federal crime."

"yes, i know."

"Well, if you did do this, i will have no choice but too fire you."

Kenzie was about to say something but i cut her off, "Vince, if you fire her then i'm gone."

"Since when do you care about kenzie?"

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND."

I seen out of the corner of my eye, kenzie smiled a little bit, but had a shocked look on her face.

Vince scuffed, "Cena your willing to risk your job over this little girl?"

"well, number 1 she's not little, number 2 she wouldn't lie, and 3 your going to fire her over something that didn't even happen, why would you fire  
a talented diva that everyone loves, over something that she didn't even do, wow real smooth Vince. If you decide to do something, suspend  
Sabrina from traveling with us, we don't need psycho killer traveling with WWE, soon enough everyone will be died because of you. Well, who  
knows YOU MAY BE THE FIRST ONE TO GO. Whatever Vince, do what you want, im out."

I got up and went towards the door but Vince spoke up, "Cena don't leave."

I turned around, "I will not fire Kenz, i've decided to suspend Sabrina from traveling with us."

I smirked and looked Cody, he was pissed, "VINCE ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Sabrina mouth was dropped open, "Cody i did it to myself."

She whispered.

I walked up to her, "What did you say!"

She whispered it again, i got up close to her, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

"You know i don't cut myself right."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT."

"i dont know. I was just scared that Kenz would take Cody away from me, and i don't want to lose him."

"WELL LOOKY HERE YOU JUST DID."

I looked at Kenz, "Come on baby, let's go."

Kenz grabbed my hand, and we walked into the hall way. I gave her a hug, she looked up at me and kissed me, and let me tell you, i was glad she  
kissed my lips and not Cody's.

"Thank you."

She whispered.

I pecked her again, "Your welcome."

We walked back to our hotel room, on the way there we seen Randy and Courtney.

Kenzie's POV

We walked back to the hotel room and on the way we seen Randy and Courtney, "hey guys."

"Hey, kenzie."

Courtney gave me a hug, "where are you guys headed?"

"Well, Vince called Randy and said he gave John the night off so now Randy has to face Stu."

"Oh, alright i'll text you."

"okay."

I said bye to Randy and me and John just kept walking.

"Hey kenzie, since i have the night off and you don't have a match i was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Hmm, well Cena i don't know."

"Oh come on!"

I laughed, "I was kidding, of course i would love to go out to dinner with my boyfriend!"

He smiled and I gave him a hug.

Courtney's POV

I was in Randy's locker room watching his match, he just got the spike DDT on Stu when there was a knock on the door. I went to open it but it

"There you are, and look i didn't even have to do anything to you."

I felt Mike pick me up, but i really couldn't see straight. Mike took me to into Vince's office.

"SEE VINCE I TOLD YOU! RANDY ABUSES HER."

I tried to say something but it wouldn't come out.

I heard Vince say, "MIKE SERIOUSLY I'M SICK OF YOU BEING SO OBSESSED WITH TRYING TO FRAME RANDY! RANDY IS NOT THAT TYPE OF GUY, HE  
WOULD NEVER HURT COURTNEY."

"VINCE HE DOES!"

"MIKE GET OUT OF HERE, IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS YOU WONT GET ANOTHER TITLE SHOT YOU HEAR ME!"

Mike sat me on the chair, and i heard the door slam. Vince walked over to me, he took a water bottle and started splashing me with it. I started  
coughing from water getting in my throat, "what happened?"

"well it looks like you hit your head on something."

That's when Randy walked in, "Vince do you know where Court..."

He looked at me, "Courtney what happened?"

"I'll give you two some time."

Vince said and walked out.

"Mike..."

"DID WHAT!"

"he hit me with the door."

"ILL KILL HIM!"

"No Randy. It's okay."

"NO ITS NOT COME ON."

Randy picked me up and took me to the hotel room, "here hold this pack of ice on your head i'll be right back."

"DONT TOUCH MIKE!"

"I won't im just going to get something from the vending machine."

"Okay."

He kissed me and he left, but i know he wasn't going to a vending machine...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! do you like what i did with Sabrina and John? Where is Randy acctually going?**

**Thanks for reviewing DashingViper19 and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**

**If you can could you please go check out this author xxxRKOEnigma, she writes great stories!**


	9. Romance

Chapter 9

Randy's POV

I walked out of the room, I acctually did go to the vending machine to get a bottle of Pepsi. I knocked on Mike's door. No answer.

I seen the door handle twist and the door cracked open a bit, "Hey." He said.

"Mike let me in!"

"NO!"

The veins started popping out of my neck. I pushed the door open with my foot. Mike fell to the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN!"

"Who?"

He was playing stupid, "DON'T YOU PLAY STUPID ON ME!"

"Randy I didn't touch her, the door did."

He started laughing, "YOU SICK BASTARD! THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MIZ, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU MAKE NO SENSE. YOUR HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE OF A DAMN STORY LINE! WHAT THE HELL! GET A LIFE! YOU JUST BEING A DICK TO EVERYONE AROUND HERE WILL NOT MAKE YOU HAVE A CHANCE AT MY TITLE!"

"Your right maybe some people shouldn't be around here."

"WHAT?"

I looked at Mike confused, he punched himself right in the eye. He but his hand over it and started breathing heavy.

"You seriouslt are fucked up!"

I heard a gasp behind me, i turned around and it was Vince.

"Vince! It's nto what it looks like."

I looked at Miz, "You fucking creep."

Vince laughed, "Randy I'll take care of it from here."

"Okay."

I walked back to our room and I seen Courtney laying there. I went over to her, "Hey Boo."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Remember I went to go get something from the vending machine."

I help up my pepsi. Courtney's eyes lit up, "i want some!"

"Okay." I started laughing.

She grabbed it and basicly drank half the bottle in couple sips.

"Save some for me!"

"Sorry."

She laughed and handed it back to me.

"Come lay with me."

"No, you don't feel good."

"Come on."

She grabbed me and pilled me on top of her. She started kissing me. I pulled back and looked at her. She nodded. I went back and started to kiss her feircely. Let me just say this, we ended up with our clothes  
off.

Kenzie's POV

John and I got to his room, "Hey John, Is it okay if I take a shower here?"

"Yeah. If i can come."

"How'd you know I wished for that."

I looked at him confused, I laughed and went to take a shower. While I was taking a shower I heard the door open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenz, I really have to pee."

"I guess just go ahead."

I heard the bathroom door shut and I could see a figure through the shower curtain.

I seen his face turn at me, "HEY! Don't be looking."

I laughed, "So Sorry."

I continued and he walked out. About 10 mininutes later I was blow drying my hair. I braided it and cliped the peice I braided to the side.

I walked out and John was wearing a black suit, "Kenzie, you look gorgeous."

"John you look absoulutaly amazing."

He smiled, "Ready?"

"Yea."

We got into the rental car and went to this fancy formal restaurant place, John and I sat down at our table, "Kenzie, let me do this the right way."

I looked at him confused, He grabbed my hand, "Mackenzie, will you be my girlfriend."

"John I thought i already was."

He laughed, "Just say yes."

"Okay yes."

I smiled, we ordered or food, we both got spaghetti.

John grabbed my hand, "Kenzie, will you join me in a dance while we wait for our food."

"I would love too."

We got up and went to the dance floor. John and I started dancing, ad he pulled me closer to him, "John your a great dancer."

I felt him kiss my neck. The song ended and we went back to our table, "John ill be right back I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll miss you."

"You'll get over it." He sat there and pouted, "Awe, sorry babe."

I gave him a kiss and he smiled again. I went to the bathroom and made sure my hair and makeup were still doing good and it was. I got to the table and our food was there. John was sitting there waiting for  
me. I sat down and we started eating. John and I finished around the same time.

"Ready to leave?" He asked.

"No, I don't want this night to end."

He smiled, "Okay come on."

We got up and he paided and we left.

We got in our car, "Where are we going?"

"you'll see."

I smiled. We drove for about 30 minutes. He pulled into a empty parking lot he got out and opend my door for me.

"Thanks."

He smiled, "Take your shoes off."

I took my heels off and he started running up this hill. We got to the top and there was 4 blankets and candles.

"You did this?" I asked.

"No, i texted Randy and tol him to set us up at the hill."

"Awwe."

I walked up too me and hugged me, "Look up."

i looked up and you could see every single star.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you..."

I blushed and kissed him.

"Come on."

He walked me to the blanket and we layed down. We stared at the stars it felt like hours. I looked at John and kissed him, he went to pull away but i didn't let him.

He opened his eyes. I pulled away, "What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Alright."

He kissed me pasionatly and I started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want somethign to laugh about."

"No."

He started tickeling me, "Joh- joh- john st- st- stop!"

"Fine."

We laughed and he started kissing me again. It felt like that night lasted forever, and I never wanted it too end. John and I spent that night outside on top the hill.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! This was little romantic chapter i felt the need to add one. I probably wint update for a few days because of the holidays. What did you guys get for christmas? Are you guys likeing the  
story anything you want to see? Who is your favorite couple in the story? **

**Thanks for reviewing you those of you who did.**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


End file.
